Jenny's Leaving party
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: Jenny's Leaving but does Gibbs really want her to What will he do? Songfic JIBBS AU


Jenny's Leaving Party Songfic

It was ten o'clock and the whole team including Hollis, Abby, and Ducky were at a bar downtown for Jenny's leaving party. She knew everyone was upset about her leaving she remembered when she had told them all.

_**Flashback:**_

_**She walked down the stairs into the bullpen the whole team was there including Ducky and Abby.**_

"_**Everyone can I have your attention I have something I need to say," she said.**_ _**They all looked at her and gave her their full attention Jethro was just glaring at her probably because she just stopped them from working.**_

"_**I resigning and moving. Vance will be your new director I have to leave I just want you all to now that you are great agents ok you can get back to work now thank you."**_

_**Once she had finished talking she looked around. Abby ran up to her giving her a tight hug in the process wetting her T shirt. Tony cam up to her and gave her a hug while whispering a 'Thank you for everything' in her ear McGee just stood there looking shocked, and Ducky came up a gave her a hug. Jethro just stood there with a blank look on his face you couldn't tell what he was feeling.**_

"_**I know, let's throw a going away party for Jenny at the bar tonight" Abby suggested.**_

So that's where they ended up she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called by Abby.

"Hey Jenny would you like another drink?" Abby asked

"Um no thanks I actually have to go. Got to move tomorrow."

She said goodbye to everyone when she walked past Hollis she saw her smile she knew that Hollis hated her and knew that even if she was leaving because she couldn't stand seeing Jethro with Hollis this will just push them closer together. Jethro hadn't even talked to her since she had told them about her leaving he hadn't even looked at her; he was avoiding her.

She picked up her coat and purse gave everyone a big hug when she got to the door she heard Jethro's voice over the microphone he was singing as soon as he started she and everyone that knew them could tell that he was singing to her.

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not_

_She's got dreams too big for this town_

_And she needs to give 'em a shot_

_Whatever they are._

He sang looking at her she turned around shocked she couldn't believe he was actually singing to let alone in front of everyone including his girlfriend.

_Looks like I'm all ready to leave_

_And nothing left to pack_

She sang looking right into his eyes the whole team looked shocked their bosses were singing to each other.

_Jethro_

_Ain't no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asked me to tag along_

_Both_

_God I gotta be strong._

_Jenny_

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_Jethro_

_She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open roadBaby get ready, get set, don't go._

_Jenny_

_Looks like things are fallen into place_

_Jethro_

_Feels like they're fallen apart_

_I painted this big ol' smile on my face_

_to hide my broken heart_

_If only she knew_

_Jenny_

_This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say_

_Jethro_

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the wayOf her and her dreamsAnd spreadin' her wings_

_Jenny_

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my lifeAs ready as I've ever beenGot the hunger and the stars in my eyesThe prize is mine to win_

They finished the song standing next to each other in front of the table that the team and Hollis were at.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"What?" he answered.

"Tell me what you have been waiting to tell me for ages. I can tell."

"I love you please don't go," he said.

"I can't do that. You know how much it hurt seeing you every day with Hollis?"

"I am sorry," by now Hollis had left and everyone in the bar was eager to hear what she was going to say.

"I love you too Jethro I will stay in DC" she said.

The next thing she knew his lips were hers she could feel the love in that one kiss they loved each other and that's all that mattered.

The End


End file.
